Swings And Roundabouts
by Stephholby24
Summary: When all Darwin team notice how withdrawn and quiet Jac is being, Jonny sets himself A challenge to break the ice queens icy exterior and open up to him, but when she finally does, What will he do to try and cheer her up and experience some happiness for once? Total fluff, idea came when I read another Fan fic and title from a bands first album title choice, (stooshe)
1. Chapter 1

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 1**

**So I came up with the idea of last night when i went to bed, Jonny decides to help Jac relive her childhood, seeing as she technically didn't have one, after he learns about her past and what her mother did to her, she's 30 weeks pregnant and the baby does not have CDH...**

It was 12 o clock midday and the ward was worryingly quiet as the group of medical staff, consisting of Mo, Jonny, Eliot and Mr T, were all sitting around the nurses station, coming up with ideas about how to pass their time as none of them were due into theatre or to do the ward rounds for a while now. Mo had been looking on the internet for outfits for the ward x-mas party and had not been having much luck in finding one, her and Jonny had been glued to the computer screen until she came across something they both liked,

"How about this one, not to tarty, not to bright, I like it!" Mo said, convincing herself that this was the dress that she needed in her life, Jonny sat there nodding in agreement, "It's lovely, can we look on the maternity section, i might get Jac one as a surprise!" Jonny said as Mo added the dress to her basket and pressed on the maternity section.

Just as the page loaded up, Jac came wondering out of her office and walked empty looking straight past the nurses station and in direction of the ladies, Jonny watched on as she disappeared around the corner,

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Jac?" Eliot asked, also watching Jac until she disappeared around the corner, Jonny quickly snapped out of his daze and turned to face the professor, who was leaning against the desk.

"I really couldn't tell you, she was like it all last night, she had a facebook message off of someone and slammed her phone down and walked off to bed!" Jonny answered, crossing his arms, debating whether to go after her and have a talk to her. Elliot looked at Jonny concerned, wondering what could have put her in this mood, knowing from when she had bad messages in the past she would just brush them off and carry on with what she was doing.

5 minutes later, after chatting about the many reasons why Jac could be in this withdrawn kind of mood, she emerged through the double doors and slowly made her way back onto the ward, she then quickly brushed past the nurses station and headed towards her office,  
"I'm going to go and have a word with her! Wish me luck!" Jonny said to the three remaining medical staff before jogging up next to Jac.

As he caught up with her, she quickly glanced to her side, before returning to face the direction in which she was walking in,

"What!" Jac snapped, in no mood to talk to anyone, Jonny looked at her, now knowing that something was wrong with her, as she had been snapping at him since last night,

"Have I done something to upset you Jac?" Jonny asked, determined to find out what was causing her to be this moody, Jac stopped, just as they arrived at her office door and turned to face him,

"No, it's not you, i'm just not in the mood today!" Jac said, before opening her door and walking in to the spacious office, Jonny put his hand on the door quickly before she went to close it on him, causing her to let out a big sigh,

"Jac, is it the baby?" Jonny asked, still not willing to give up on the conversation, despite him seeing how annoyed she was becoming,

"No, it's not the baby, it's not you, just ...!" Jac said, not wanting to continue with what she had to say. Jonny walked in to the room, closing the door behind him and guiding Jac to sit on the sofa with him,

"Just what Jac? Tell me, maybe I could help, give you a wee bit of support!" Jonny said, sitting down next to Jac and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Jac looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs as the room fell silent, Jonny sat looking at her sympathetically as he waited for an answer.

A few moments later, Jac finally spoke up,

"Why do you want to know Jonny? Why do you want to know about my screwed up life!" Jac said, quietly, still looking down at her lap.

"Because Jac, I care about you, I want to know about your life, screwed up or not screwed up!, now what's troubling you?" Jonny said, removing his arms from around Jac's shoulder's and taking hold of her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. Jac looked up Into Jonny's eyes, seeing how serious that he was, knowing that he genuinely wanted to know and cared about her.

She took a deep breath and thought about how she was going word the past events of her life and childhood.

"Well... that message I had last night was from a girl called Paula and her daughter Jasmine!" Jac started, as she sat backwards on the sofa and got herself comfortable before continuing,

"Yeah? And what has she done to put you in this mood?" Jonny asked, looking puzzled and confused about why she made Jac feel this way,

"She's been looking on mine and your facebook wall and has found out that I was pregnant and wants to become involved in my life again... and I don't want her to!" Jac continued, stopping as she tried to hold back all the emotions that were trying to escape her body during the conversation.

"Why? What has she done, Jac?" Jonny asked, eager to know the full story,

"She... she abandoned me at the age of 12, I woke up one morning to a loud bang at the door, I went down to see what all the commotion was to find it was social services coming to collect me, I walked into the living room, to find a note on the table, saying that she had gone to india to follow her dreams and that she was sorry!" Jac said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jonny looked at her shocked as he heard a small chunk of what Jac had gone through,

"... then I was juggled and thrown from foster carer to foster carer until I was old enough to live on my own. She then came back a few years ago and she was admitted to the hospital with Kidney failure, this was when I was working as a general surgeon on Keller, I recognised her straight away, her voice echoed through my ears as she was brought through those doors, she noticed me as well, I was lumbered with her case and attended a MDT meeting about a possible kidney transplant... " Jac explained, looking at her hands as Jonny held onto them tightly, reassuring her that he was there for her and was going to support her through what ever she needed him to do. Jonny looked at her, his eyes filling up with tears as he knew what she was going to say next.

"And you donated your kidney didn't you? That's why you have that scar on your right side?" Jonny said, biting his lips after he spoke as Jac looked up at him with puffy red eyes, that were beginning to become blood shot from the tears that were about to escape her tear ducts.

"Yep, I gave her my right kidney, something inside me said it was the right thing to do, something inside me said that she wouldn't disappear off of the face of the earth again, that she would stay and try and be a proper mum and make up for all the years that we had lost together!" Jac said, becoming agry as she relived possibly the worst period of her life again.

"So what happened?" Jonny asked, still biting his lip as he continued to listen to the information that Jac was disclosing to him...

**Hi, **

**I Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I'm gonna do the next chapter about Jac finishing off telling Jonny about her mum and then do the rest about him trying to cheer Jac up, convincing her to relive her childhood with him, before the baby arrives,**

**Please read and review,**

**Will update again probably Wednesday along with the rest of my other two fan fics,**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 2**

..._"Yep, I gave her my right kidney, something inside me said it was the right thing to do, something inside me said that she wouldn't disappear off of the face of the earth again, that she would stay and try and be a proper mum and make up for all the years that we had lost together!" Jac said, becoming angry as she relived possibly the worst period of her life again. "So what happened?" Jonny asked, still biting his lip as he continued to listen to the information that Jac was disclosing to him..._

Jac took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before she filled him in with what happened next.

"It was a week after the surgery, she was stopping at my flat so I could take care of her, make sure that she was comfortable, but she kept bringing the anti rejection meds back up 20 minutes after each dose..." Jac said, before Jonny interrupted,

"Did she reject the kidney?" Jonny asked, before giving Jac the chance to finish what she was saying, "No, but oh does it get better! I called Micheal to get pharmacy to change her meds, he reluctantly agreed, but I couldn't wait..." Jac sait, her heart beating ten to the dozen, her breathing becoming heavier as she began to get worked up, the emotions building up inside of her ready to be unleashed. Jonny sat there holding on to her hands tightly as they rested against her rounded bump.

They both sat there in silence for a moment, Jac trying to compose herself enough before she continued to reveal her past to her supportive boyfriend, the silence was soon broken by a firm knock at the door, Jonny briefly looked in the direction of the door before turning his attention back to Jac,

"Come in!" Jonny shouted, not taking his eyes off of her, seeing how vulnerable and angry she was feeling broke his heart.

On cue, the people on the other side of the door entered the room, in the form of Micheal and Elliot, they quietly shut the door behind them and took a perch on the floor and chairs in front of Jac and Jonny.

"Elliot told me your feeling a bit down, is it about what you told me last night?" Micheal asked, unsure whether Jac had told Jonny about their little conversation last night, Jonny looked at Jac, screwing up his face after learning about the small exchanging of words.

"Does Micheal know about you mother?" Jonny asked, confused and wondering if he was talking about the same subject that they had been talking about.

Jac turned to face Jonny, nodding her head gently as the tears began to flow down her face again,

"Yeah, he was to one who caught me when it all got too much, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!" Jac said, clamming up as it all got to much. Jonny looked at Micheal in hope that he would continue to explain why this Paula burrows was causing so much hurt to Jac. Micheal looked at Jac, placing his hand on her knee, knowing that he was being watched closely by Jonny.

"Would you like me to continue?" Micheal asked, knowing where she got up to as they had been listening to the conversation from outside the office, Jac looked up at him, before burying her head into Jonny's chest, Jonny wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, reassuring her that he was going no where.

Micheal got himself comfortable and thought about how he was going to word this difficult and traumatic experience.

"Well, when Jac called me she asked me to fast track pharmacy and light a fire under the district nurses so I did, not literally, about an hour later as I went to get my morning coffee, I found Jac wondering around in the visitors shop, buying a bunch of flowers, so I went to check her over and told her that her wound was infected, she obviously brushed it off and went home, however when she went home she found that her mother had disappeared again, she left a note on the kitchen counter with IIA and a number on next to the phone and a note in the sitting room, saying _i cant forgive myself, thanks!,"_ Micheal said, taking a breath,

"So where had she gone, how could she do this to Jac, why would she do this to Jac!" Jonny said, becoming more angry and understanding of why Jac was the way she is.

"Who knows, but Jac went after her, even though she was ill herself, so she stopped in a nearby woods to clean her wound, she called me again and i managed to weedle her whereabouts out of her before she collapse due to septic shock, I got there and cleaned the wound out and took her to this place in bath, which was her granddads house..." Micheal said, Jonny then asked another question before he continued,

"And that's where her mum had gone? I thought your granddad had died? But who is this Jasmine that you mentioned, What has she got to do with your mum?" Jonny asked, just realising that the name had been brought up not so long ago,

"Yes her mum had been staying at her granddads house, but he wasn't dead, she had lied to Jac, she told her granddad that she had taken Jac to india with her, thats where she had moved to when she abandoned Jac, and where she was returning to that night... after having arguements about her visit and past, Jasmine, walked through the door, hearing the arguements and asking her mum who it was... Jac walked off and went into have emergency surgery!" Micheal finished, wriggling about slightly as he was uncomfortable and had pins and needles in his feet.

"So that's why you have nothing to do with your family? Because your mother abandoned you and lied!" Jonny said, giving Jac and gentle squeeze and a kiss on her forehead.

Jac sniffled slightly as another tear drops, splashed onto Jonny's scrub top,

"Yep, as far as I know My family is you, our daughter and my hospital friends, no body else!" Jac said, wiping away all the stray tears and taking a deep breath.

"So why has she tried to get in contact with you again?" Jonny asked, looking at Jac's red and puffy eyes

"Someone has told her and Jasmine that I'm pregnant and have a partner, and she wants to be involved in the babies life, I still haven't replied I couldn't stomach it!" Jac said, picking up a piece of paper and wafting it in front of her as she was feeling a bit hot.

Jonny looked at her, shocked to think that Paula could Just walk in to their lives and be involved in their daughters life, when she wasn't involved in her own daughters life after messing it up, not giving her the opportunity to have a proper childhood like the rest of them...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, I'm trying to update before holby tonight cos its gonna be a tough one to watch !  
**

**Please read and review **

**Suggestions welcome xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swings and Roundabouts**

_... "So why has she tried to get in contact with you again?" Jonny asked, looking at Jac's red and puffy eyes "Someone has told her and Jasmine that I'm pregnant and have a partner, and she wants to be involved in the babies life, I still haven't replied I couldn't stomach it!" Jac said, picking up a piece of paper and wafting it in front of her as she was feeling a bit hot. Jonny looked at her, shocked to think that Paula could Just walk in to their lives and be involved in their daughters life, when she wasn't involved in her own daughters life after messing it up, not giving her the opportunity to have a proper childhood like the rest of them..._

"Well she has another thing coming if she thinks that she's gonna hurt you and our daughter!" Jonny said, getting all defensive about his little family, not wanting anything to hurt them. Jac looked up at him smiling, proud at how much he had grown up since she became pregnant, knowing that before they had found out he acted like a two year old in an adults job.

Jonny then wrapped his arms around Jac, giving her a big hug as Micheal and Elliot watched on, thinking about ways to protect Jac from her mum,

"Jac, can I look at that message she sent you?" Micheal asked, holding his hands out ready to receive the phone, Jac opened up the page and searched for the message on her phone, as soon as she found it she passed it to Micheal who read, out loud quietly just so everyone could hear it, the message read:

_Hello Jacky! _

_I hope your well, Me and Jasmine have moved back to England, she would love to get to know you! And I hear that you have a partner and a baby on the way! Congrat's! Maybe we could all meet up before my granddaughter arrives! _

_Love mum and Jasmine xx_

Jonny and Elliot sat there, with there mouths open as they heard the message, disgusted that she had the guts to say these words when she had abandoned her 12 year old daughter to follow her dreams in India, However, Jac sat there in complete silence, knowing full well that there was something odd about this, knowing that there must be someone who told Paula and Jasmine that she was pregnant and together with Jonny, someone who was jealous of their relationship.

Micheal then decided that he would reply to the message on behalf of Jac,

"Ok, I'm gonna reply and tell her to back off and leave you be!" Micheal said as he began to type on the touchscreen of Jac's Iphone,

_Paula, This is Micheal Spence, Jac and Jonny do not wish to see or speak to you, let alone, let you be part of their daughters life, do us a favour and stay away, Regards, MS_

"How can she say things like that after what she did to Jac! It's like she's forgotten about the past and the mistakes that she did and erased them from her mind!" Micheal said, getting angry after he went through a traumatic period of Jac's life with her.

"That's Paula Burrows, only loves happy endings, then crushes everyones hopes and dreams when they don't pan out! As they say, you cant choose your family!" Jac said, before getting up and storming out of the office to carry on with some work. Jonny sat there, looking concerned as Jac was feeling vulnerable and upset from retelling her life story to her colleagues and boyfriend.

"Keep an eye on her ok, if you need anything call me!" Micheal said as him and Elliot walked out on to the ward, Jonny quickly followed them as he went and sat at the nurses station with Mo, who spun around on her chair as she heard Jonny approach her,

"What's up with Jac?" Mo asked as she leant forward as Jonny sat down next to her, Jonny then placed his face into his hands and let out a long and loud sigh,

"It's a long and not a pleasant story if i'm Honest but, I'm really worried about her, she was talking about her childhood, well the childhood that was cruelly snatched away from her and her mother, and what she did... I feel sorry for her, I want to do something for her Mo!" Jonny said, upset and worried about his girlfriends current well being.

Mo sat there for a moment, processing the information that Jonny had just told her and trying to think of a way to help her friend out. Moments later something clicked, Mo's faced turned from a confused and thoughtless look to a beaming smile as she began to explain her theory,

"How about, you say she didn't have a childhood right?..." Mo said, as Jonny looked at Mo as she began to explain,

"Well why don't you spend like a week with her or something and plan to do things on each day that you would have done when you were growing up, like a trip to the seaside and cinema, eating chips in the park...!" Mo said, resting her head on her hands as she leant on the desk, Jonny stared into space as he thought about what Mo had just said,

"I don't think Jac will be eating a chip butty in the park but that's not a bad idea you know Mo!" Jonny said as he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and jotted down a few ideas, Mo rolled the her chair next to Jonny's and peered over him as he wrote quickly on the paper, smiling as she saw the ideas emerging on the paper,

"...And you know you wanted to propose to her yeah, why don't you do it whilst your at the beach or something, take her to blackpool, go shopping in Birmingham or London the possibilities are endless!" Mo said, excitedly as she came up with different activities.

Jonny quickly Jotted them down, before he realised that he had to clear the time off with the new CEO, Guy Self, he suddenly stopped what he was doing and froze, eventually turning around to face Mo,

"What am I gonna say to that Guy self, he's quite scary you know!" Jonny said, quivering as it would be his first encounter with the new CEO, Mo looked at him sarcastically,

"Jonny, grow a pair your allowed holiday you know! Just say i'm taking Jac on holiday so!" Mo said, crossing her arms and laughing slightly at her friends worry, Jonny looked at her seriously and took a deep breath before he picked up Darwin Phone and dialled the number for the CEO's office, keeping a lookout for his heavily pregnant girlfriend, just in case she wondered in and wanted to know why he was talking to the new CEO...

**HI sorry I haven't updated for a while, last week was crazy busy, and I've been in London all weekend!**

**So if you have any suggestions for activities and places they could go, comment in the review box**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 4**

_... "What am I gonna say to that Guy self, he's quite scary you know!" Jonny said, quivering as it would be his first encounter with the new CEO, Mo looked at him sarcastically, "Jonny, grow a pair your allowed holiday you know! Just say i'm taking Jac on holiday so!" Mo said, crossing her arms and laughing slightly at her friends worry, Jonny looked at her seriously and took a deep breath before he picked up Darwin Phone and dialled the number for the CEO's office, keeping a lookout for his heavily pregnant girlfriend, just in case she wondered in and wanted to know why he was talking to the new CEO..._

Seconds later, Guys assistant answered her phone, "Hello, Emily, Guy Self's assistant, can I help?" The voice said, in a flat and emotionless tone,

"Oh hello, My names Jonny Maconie, A nurse from Darwin, Can I speak to Guy please?" Jonny asked, quietly as he waited for an answer,

"Of course, I'll put you through straight away!" She replied, quickly pushing a few buttons and putting the phone on loud speaker  
"Jonny Maconie on line 1 Guy!" Emily spoke, quickly putting the phone down on her boss so she could carry on with the gruelling tasks that she had been lumbered with.

"Hello Jonny, how can I help you?" Guy said, leaning back in his comfy desk chair, spinning it around slightly,

"Oh erm, Hi I was just calling to erm, ask if I could book some time off for me and Jac, Jac Naylor, for next week if possible?" Jonny said nervously, tapping his fingers against the desk as he waited for an answer off of the boss man,

"Hold on, I'll just check the diary and see if I can grab cover for you both!" Guy said, placing the phone down gently on his desk as he reached for his diary and opened it to the page required.

Just as he waited for an answer, he saw the figure of his pregnant girlfriend brush around the corner in to the ward, before she made her way to the nurse's station, Jonny immediately started to panic, which Mo noticed so she decided to chat about something to the red haired consultant to buy Jonny some more time to finish his conversation.

"So, Jac, busy morning?" Mo asked, as Jac rested her arms on the desk and leant forward,

"Yes you can say so! Who's he talking to?" Jac asked, noticing Jonny was on the phone.

"Oh erm, he's chasing blood results for bed 7, she started to complain about abdominal pains so I ordered FBC's and LFT's!" Mo said, thinking on her feet of an excuse to feed Jac's interests with.

Jac picked up a pile of notes that needed updating and carried them to her office,

"Well tell him I need to speak to him when he's free, It's urgent! And If anyone needs me, I'm in my office!" Jac said, as she walked down the long corridor that lead to her office with the hefty pile of notes in tow, before slamming the door rather loudly.

As soon as he heard the door closed, Jonny turned around to face Mo, who looked relieved as they had managed to escape an enquiry from the inquisitive consultant. Moments later Jonny heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Jonny, I've just checked the diary and I don't see why not, Ms Naylor does look like she could do with a break!" Guy said, letting out a small giggle.

"Oh, Hi that's great thank you so much!" Jonny answered, before they both put the phone down in sync. Jonny looked up at Mo, "Thanks for that back there, she's very nosy just lately!" Jonny said, giggling slightly, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"That's fine! So, what did he say? Was he as bad as you thought he would be? Mo asked, resting her head in her hands as she stared at Jonny,

"He was cool about it, i'm actually surprised that I got through to him, If it was Hanssen I would have had to have waited until next week just to speak to him, And he said that's fine, Jac needs a rest!" Jonny replied, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms, feeling chuffed with himself,

"Well all you gotta do now is let Jac into the secret!" Mo said, smiling, knowing that telling her would be a task in it's own rights, Jonny looked at Mo and sighed loudly,

"I think I'll leave that for a while, I need to sort out an Itinerary first, i need to plan it, make it extra special for her!" Jonny said, wanting to make sure that he did it properly and made her proud of him.

Mo looked at him, pleased and happy that he wanted to make a go of this with Jac, properly this time, she knew how much he loved her and vice versa, even though Jac struggled to express her emotions and feelings.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jac wanted to see you in her office when your free!" Mo said, spinning around in her chair so she was facing her computer screen and continued with what she was doing before she got distracted by her best friend. Jonny looked at her, stopping what he was writing and put it in his scrubs trouser pockets,

"Oh that sounds ominous! I wonder what she wants to talk about!" Jonny winked as he stood up and skipped off to the office in search for his pregnant girlfriend,

"TMI Jonny Mac, Don't remind me about your secret meetings, I know where this baby was conceived you know!" Mo shouted as Jonny continued to skip up to the office until he reached the quiet sounding room, he then gave a brisk knock before he entered the room,

"You summoned me my darling!" Jonny said, shutting the door after him, before going to sit on the sofa in front on Jac's desk,

"Yes I did, we need to go shopping for the baby, she's going to be here soon, we only have 10 weeks and I feel like we should get a wriggle on!" Jac said, closing the notes that she had just finished and pushed them to one side, before looking at Jonny. Jonny sat there, in shock that Jac was actually talking about the baby, let alone actually wanting to go shopping for the baby,

"I actually have something to tell you...!" Jonny said, before Jac interrupted him,

"You haven't got it all have you? Cos I actually want an input on what our daughter wears and sleeps in!" Jac said, turning all maternal in front of Jonny's eyes,

"No, We will have plenty of time to go shopping next week, in fact I have planned a few surprises, for just me and you, it's gonna be a fun filled week my sweetheart!" Jonny announced proudly as Jac stood there, looking slightly confused that Jonny could think of something to this extent,

"And you've got this cleared the new CEO? And why would you planned this? What do you want in return?" Jac asked, shocked and confused at Jonny's plans...

**Hi, I will be updating all fan fics all weekend, Im gonna start and finish my other ones, (Summertime sadness and Jac and Jonny the new parents) as I found a draft on my Ipod,**

**I have an plan of the things that I'm gonna make them do in the chapters, and I will do a chapter for each day, Oh and I plan on them getting engaged!**

**Any suggestions welcome,**

**Please read and review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 5**

_... "No, We will have plenty of time to go shopping next week, in fact I have planned a few surprises, for just me and you, it's gonna be a fun filled week my sweetheart!" Jonny announced proudly as Jac stood there, looking slightly confused that Jonny could think of something to this extent, "And you've got this cleared the new CEO? And why would you planned this? What do you want in return?" Jac asked, shocked and confused at Jonny's plans..._

"Of course I have, I am capable of organising a week full of surprises for my girlfriend you know!" Jonny said, not shocked by the lack of trust coming from Jac, who was stood there thinking about what he could have organised for the both of them.

"Ok!... so another thing we need to talk about is living arrangements and names, because we cant live in separate places as I will need your help when she arrives and you need to do your part and she cant be called bump for the rest of her life!" Jac explained, taking a deep breath as soon as she had finished.

Jonny looked at her, happy that she was finally opening up and talking about the baby to him, "Ok, well we could move in to your place, it's much bigger and you have the spare room for the baby and maybe IF we get time after next weeks busy schedule we could decorate the nursery!" Jonny said, still feeling chuffed with himself that he had managed to come up with a brilliant idea like this,

"Ok we will discuss names later when we go to our house tonight!" Jac said proudly, as she sat back in her spinning desk chair, her hands placed on the top of her expanding bump, Jonny walked over to Jac, smiling as he leant down and gave her a big hug,

"Careful or have you forgotten that our daughter is sitting on my bladder!" Jac said, jokingly as she wrapped her arms around Jonny and returned the hug, before they began to kiss passionately.

They then both pulled away from each other and Jonny placed his hands onto Jac's bump as he began to speak to his daughter,

"Hello princess, Mummy and Daddy are moving in together! And we are going to get you everything you need for your bedroom, we love you so much baby girl!" Jonny spoke in a soft and calming voice as Jac watched on smiling before she spoke,

"But if Daddy keeps speaking like a two year old for the next 10 weeks then he will be sleeping on the sofa and not in bed with Mummy!" Jac said, joking as she laughed, Jonny then brought his eyes up until they met Jac's,

"Im actually allowed to sleep in the same bed as you? Cos the last time I attempted to get in the same bed as you, you screamed at me because I impregnated you!" Jonny said, laughing as he stood back up and leant on Jac's desk,

"Jonny, I was joking! Of course you can sleep in the same bed as me and our daughter, I need someone to cuddle up to!" Jac said as she looked at her computer screen at a patients notes that had just been sent over from another hospital.

"Right I need to go and sort a few things out! I'll see you later beautiful!" Jonny said, as he kissed Jac on the lips before he went to leave the room,

"Are you gonna tell me what your planning or not?" Jac shouted, in hope that he would shed some light in what they were going to be doing for a whole 7 days,

"Nope! Bye Naylor!" Jonny replied, shutting the door behind him, knowing that she would be cursing to herself as for once , she wasn't in control of the situation and had to trust someone else with a plan.

**Back on the ward...**

Jonny had just arrived back at the nurses station were Mo and Elliot were sitting discussing a patient that required a complicated double bypass surgery, Jonny went and sat in between to pair, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear,

"What you smiling at Maconie? You look like the cat that got the cream!" Mo said, intrigued as to what went on in that office,

"Nothing, I just find happiness and self worth in seeing Jac curse to herself when she's not in control of a situation!" Jonny said, giggling to himself at the thought of seeing her,

"Oook So what have you got planned for your week off then Jonathon?" Elliot asked, Joining in on the conversation, Mo sat there staring at Jonny as he looked at the computer screen and typed in google,

"Yes Jonny Mac, what have you got planned for Naylor and yourself?" Mo said, eager to know, feeling that she was probably more excited than Jonny and Jac put together to know what they were doing,

"Well, I've made an Itinerary...!" Jonny said, pulling out a small piece of paper from out of his pocket and laying it out flat on the desk, the note read,

'_Monday- Cinema and Bowling, followed by a takeaway night and catch up of the x factor, Tuesday- Dvd day, with unlimited popcorn and as much junk food as we can consume, Wednesday- trip to London, go to winter wonderland and do some baby shopping, Thursday- Birmingham shopping, nandos, Friday-Pregnancy photo shoot (Been asking for one for a while), decorate baby's room in the afternoon, Saturday- Blackpool- propose ! Sunday- concert in London to see Capital fm's jingle bell ball..._

After the trio looked over the note, Mo and Elliot looked at each other and spoke in shock,

"Wow! An action packed week then!" Elliot said, speechless and slightly proud at Jonny's thoughtfulness towards Jac,

"Can I ask you one thing! Why have you wrote down a pregnancy photoshoot for? Jac would never do anything like that!" Mo said, confused as to why he would write it, as she thought he knew Jac better than herself.

"She's been on at me for a while for one, but we've been too busy with work and everything, she's gone all maternal on me and wants evidence that she was ever pregnant because she doesn't think she will ever get pregnant again so, wants to document it!" Jonny explained, filling in his colleagues the reason why Jac wanted a pregnancy photo shoot...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, Im going to try and write a few chapters in advance as Im working on all my fics and trying to write another one,**

**Again any suggestions or thoughts towards the things i have planned please let me know,**

**Please read and review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 6**

_... "Can I ask you one thing! Why have you wrote down a pregnancy photoshoot for? Jac would never do anything like that!" Mo said, confused as to why he would write it, as she thought he knew Jac better than herself. "She's been on at me for a while for one, but we've been too busy with work and everything, she's gone all maternal on me and wants evidence that she was ever pregnant because she doesn't think she will ever get pregnant again so, wants to document it!" Jonny explained, filling in his colleagues the reason why Jac wanted a pregnancy photo shoot..._

"Well that's understandable really, considering the endometriosis slims down the chances of having children!" Elliot said, showing his clinical side in hope it would put an end to the conversation, knowing that Jac could walk out of her office at any moment.

After sitting there in silence for around 5 minutes, browsing through different websites with Elliot and Mo, jotting down number in which he was going to call and book for his and Jac's week off, Jonny stood up and straightened himself up, placing the piece of paper into his scrubs pocket, before making his excuses to leave.

"I'm going on my break! If she asks where I am, tell her I've gone to pick something up from town!" Jonny said, smiling as he walked up the corridor and jumped into the lift before in closed on him.

**Back in the office...**

Jac had been sitting, updating patients files for a good hour now and was beginning to get bored, but soldiered on through as she only had a few left to update, just as she got into the swing of updating this particular patients notes, her phone began to ring, she picked it up, seeing that it was Mr T's name on the caller ID, She let out a big sigh before accepting the call and placing the phone to her ear,

"Hello, Jac Naylor here!" She said, half heartedly as she impatiently waited for an answer off of the bumbling gynaecologist,

"_Oh hello Jac, I was just calling to, erm, remind you that you have a growth scan this afternoon, at 4.30pm, as the baby was looking a little on the small side, Is that still ok with you and Jonny?"_ Mr T said, nervously, sensing that she was in no mood to be spoken to today. Jac sat there for a moment, trying to think back to when she was told about the growth scan,

"Oh, ok I forgot! But im not scheduled to be in theatre today so that should be fine!" She replied, giving in with trying to remember when he told her about the scan,

"_Ok i'll see you then, Bye!" _ Mr T said, before they both put the phone down and carried on with what they were both doing.

15 minutes later, Jac had finished updating all of the notes and celebrated by dumping the last patient file on top of the hefty pile and letting out a huge stretch.

**Back on the ward- 20 minutes after Jonny left the ward**

20 minutes after Jonny took his lunch break, Jac re-emerged from her office and walked up towards the Nurse's station, were Elliot and Mo were doing some paperwork as the ward was surprisingly quiet that day.

"Has anyone seen Jonny?" She said, placing her hands on the cold glass shelf and letting out a small sigh, Mo and Elliot stopped what they were doing and looked at the tired looking consultant,

"Erm, he went on his break around 20 minutes ago, told us he was popping in to town for a few things!" Mo said, leaning back in her chair, before she started to chew on her pen lid,

"Why is something wrong?" Mo asked, wondering why Jac wanted to see Jonny,

"I need to speak to him, about the baby!... He's up to something, do you two know anything about it?" Jac asked, having a feeling that they would know as Jonny always told Mo about his plans and problems and that they would be able to fill her in with his plans for their week off.

Mo and Elliot looked at each other, in hope that they would both answer the question,

"He hasn't told us anything, come to think of it! Jonny Mac never goes in to town on his lunch breaks!" Mo said, playing dumb, knowing full well that Jonny has planned a week full of surprises and plans on proposing to her.

Jac looked at Elliot, who was looking at Mo as she spoke, before she turned her head to look at Mo,

"Ok, I'll try and call him!" Jac said, before walking off towards the lift so she could go to the coffee shop, Mo and Elliot looked at each other, worried about what she was going to do in order to retrieve the information from Jonny,

"Where you off?" Mo called across the ward, Jac turned around before answering the question,

"I'm off for a wee and a visit to the coffee shop, Why wanna join!" She replied, sarcastically, before she turned back around and continued to walk towards the lift.

As soon as she got to the bottom floor, she walked out and walked directly over to the coffee shop,

"Hi, can I have a hot chocolate with cream and chocolate flakes please!" Jac said to the barrister before typing Jonny's number into her phone and dialling it, seconds later Jonny answered, sounding flustered and in a rush,

"Hello Jac, Is everything ok?" Jonny asked, the wind blowing down the speaker phone as he walked down the high street,

"Hello, Everything's fine, where are you? I need to talk to you!" Jac said, as she listened to Jonny breathing heavily down the phone, waiting for his answer. Jonny froze, stuck for words as he thought about an excuse to tell Jac,

"Ok, I'm coming back to the Hospital soon, I'm just picking up a few Christmas presents that I put aside a couple of days ago!, Why cant you tell me what you needed to say now, why im on the phone!" Jonny asked,

"Because It's important and I really don't want to broadcast my personal appointments with the rest of the hospital, Just come straight to my office when you come back, we can talk then... And why didn't I know about these presents, I thought we had finished!" Jac said, wondering what he was up to.

"Oh, erm I saw a few other bits for you that I couldn't resist and I picked up some more things for the baby!" Jonny replied, running out of ideas to tell Jac,

"We are buying everything for the baby next weekend so don't get everything, I'll see you when you get back here! I Love you!" Jac said, as she grabbed her Hot chocolate and headed back towards the lift so she could go back up to Darwin.

"i'll see you in about 20 minutes, I love you too beautiful!" Jonny said, before they both hung up the phone...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**I will be updating all this weekend and Monday, Tuesday might be a bit slow as Im at work til 1 and then im off to Birmingham with my brother**

**Please read and review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 7**

_... "Oh, erm I saw a few other bits for you that I couldn't resist and I picked up some more things for the baby!" Jonny replied, running out of ideas to tell Jac, "We are buying everything for the baby next weekend so don't get everything, I'll see you when you get back here! I Love you!" Jac said, as she grabbed her Hot chocolate and headed back towards the lift so she could go back up to Darwin. "i'll see you in about 20 minutes, I love you too beautiful!" Jonny said, before they both hung up the phone..._

20 minutes later, as promised Jonny came prancing through the double doors that lead onto the calm ward, quickly making his way in to the locker room to store away the surprise gift that he didn't want Jac to see, as he walked in to the empty room, Jonny looked around to make sure that Jac wasn't anywhere to be seen, whilst he took another quick glance at the glistening object that he had just purchased, he then shut the door quietly and walked up to his locker, opening to door and dumping in the other bags that he had accumulated on his visit to town.

Jonny then pulled out the little black bag, encrypted with 'Jewellers' in gold on wither side. He then pulled out the small red velvet box and opened it, revealing the white gold ring, with a large diamond set in the centre, surrounded by three smaller diamonds either side. Jonny sat himself down on the bench and stared at the ring for a moment,

"I hope she says yes!" He whispered as he closed the box and placed it back in the bag before locking it in his locker.

As he walked out of the locker room, Jac was just walking out of her office, soon spotting the Scot as she walked down the corridor,

"Ahhh you took your time Maconie! What have you been up to!" Jac asked, kissing him on the lips as she stopped next to him,

"I had to pop and get a few things for next week and for Christmas so I thought I may as well get it whilst I was on my lunch!" Jonny replied as he wrapped his arm around Jac's waist,

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about sweetheart?" He added, remembering that she wanted to speak to Jonny when he was back in the building.

"Oh Mr T called earlier, He's organised another growth scan for this afternoon, because last time the baby was a bit on the small side!" Jac answered, filling Jonny in with the reason why she had to have another scan.

"Oh right, what time is the scan? I'm sure I can weedle some time away from the ward!" Jonny said, as they started to walk down the corridor to the nurse's station.

"It's at 4.00 o clock, so in another 2 hours! If anyone asks about you having time away from the ward say I authorised it!" Jac replied as they both sat down at the nurse's station,

"Ok that's fine! I can't wait to see our little girl again!" Jonny said, excitedly at the thought of seeing their little princess again in the matter of a couple of hours.

They both then sat there on the computer, looking through different baby websites looking and researching what they would need for the newborn when she arrives in 10 weeks time.

"There is so much stuff that we need to buy for such a small person! How can she possibly need that much stuff!" Jac said, shocked at what she was seeing on net mum's website and Wikipedia,

"Well, I did tell you that we need to start buying things for the baby a while ago didn't I?" Jonny said smugly, which caused Jac to turn and face him with a sarcastic glare on her face,

"Do you want me to come and spend a week with you next week Maconie? ... thought so!" Jac said, knowing that Jonny was right, they should have started to buy things for the baby a while ago, but didn't want to admit defeat against him, causing him to return his attention to the computer and print the list of essentials to get for a newborn.

"This will come in handy for next week!" Jonny said as he grabbed the piece of paper from out of the printer,

"Are you gonna fill me in with what's actually happening next week?" Jac asked, leaning back in her chair , hoping that he would just give in to her annoying questions and tell her the itinerary for their week off,

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait Naylor!" Jonny said, pretending to zip his mouth up as he refused to say another word about the subject.

**An hour and 45 minutes later...**

Jac had been in her office, looking through and sorting out the outpatient clinics that she was holding with Jonny for the next few days, seconds later came a familiar knock at the door,

"Come in!" She said, loudly so they could hear her, seconds later, Jonny emerged through the door smiling like a Cheshire cat,

"Are you ready to go for the scan?" Jonny said, walking over to Jac and helping her file away all the clinic sheets into the correct folder,

"Yep, lets go!" She said, picking up her phone as they both left the spacious office and headed towards the lift to maternity.

5 minutes later Jac and Jonny walked hand in hand on to the maternity reception area, much to their surprise the waiting room only had a few expectant mothers waiting to be seen, usually whenever they had been there it was rammed with expectant mothers and dad's. Jac and Jonny walked up to the desk and waited for the attention of the famous, snooty midwife that was Jean Rimini,

"Hello, I have a scan booked with Mr T at 4.00 o clock!, the Name's Jac Naylor!" Jac said, placing her free hand on the desk, instantly grabbing the attention of the short midwife.

"You're cutting it a bit fine aren't you my dear, you have minutes to spare until your called in, maybe in the future I suggest you turn up a little bit earlier!" She said, not even looking at the couple she was speaking too. Jac tried hard to bite her tongue, but this rude women was beginning to get on her nerves,

"I have 5 minutes until my appointment my 'dear' and I had things to do, you try walking with a huge bump in front of you and can I suggest that you change your attitude towards your patients as I may have to get the CEO involved!" Jac replied, making Jonny laugh as she was in clearly no mood to be having silly remarks from Ms Rimini thrown at her.

Jean stood there shocked, knowing that Jac would get the CEO involved as she did it when Mo was in labour,

"Ok my dear take a seat, he will see you shortly!" She said, before returning to her computer. Jac and Jonny then went and sat down in the waiting area, Jonny tried to calm Jac down as she still had a face like thunder.

Minutes later, Mr T emerged from one of the side rooms, with a folder in hand ready to call his next patient in,

"Jac Naylor!" He said, looking down at his board before looking at Jac and Jonny as they walked up to him,

"Hello, how are you two today? I hope you didn't mind me organising this scan at this short notice we had a cancellation earlier this morning!" Mr T said as he lead them both in the cramped ultrasound room, shutting the door behind them as they all walked in, Jac went and lay herself down on the bed, lifting up her scrubs top, revealing the perfectly rounded bump,

"You know the drill, this will be cold!" Mr T said, as he squeezed some gel onto her stomach and moved the probe over her abdomen,

There was a moment of silence as all eyes were on the ultrasound machine, watching the little girl make little movements on the screen, Mr T then began to measure how long the little girl was, printing off pictures for both the notes and Jac and Jonny to keep.

Minutes later Mr T began to speak, disturbing Jac and Jonny's attention away from the screen,

"Right ok, the baby still looks a little on the small side, but there's nothing to worry about, she looks perfectly healthy, we will do another growth scan in another 2 or 3 weeks then that will be it before the birth!" Mr T said as he handed the pictures to Jonny as Jac cleaned the gel from off of her stomach.

5 minutes later the pair exited the room and made their way back to Darwin, still hand in hand as they prepared themselves for the last couple of hours of their shift...

**Hi, i hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**I will probably update again after Christmas now as I have work tomorrow morning then im going to spend all my wages and then obviously its Christmas the day after..**

**I hope you all have a good Christmas and get what you wanted..**

**Please read and review...**

**Merry Christmas xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Chapter 8**

_... "Right ok, the baby still looks a little on the small side, but there's nothing to worry about, she looks perfectly healthy, we will do another growth scan in another 2 or 3 weeks then that will be it before the birth!" Mr T said as he handed the pictures to Jonny as Jac cleaned the gel from off of her stomach. 5 minutes later the pair exited the room and made their way back to Darwin, still hand in hand as they prepared themselves for the last couple of hours of their shift..._

Two hours later, Jac and Jonny had just walked in to the locker room, after finishing their shift for the day, they both walked over to their lockers and retrieved all their belongings,

"Just think, a few more shifts and hen we are off for week, just me, You and bump!" Jonny said, as he looked at Jac who was placing the scan picture from earlier in to her purse, to prevent it from getting bent and ruined.

"I cant wait, Im exhausted! Even though I have no idea what we will be doing during our week off!" Jac said, dropping a huge hint for Jonny to tell her what they will be doing next week.

"You'll soon see my dear, you'll soon see!" Jonny said, still finding it amusing that she was still trying to weedle the information from him. Jac gave him a sarcastic stare as he smiled from ear to ear,

"Jonny, you know I wont give up don't you?" Jac said, putting her coat on and trying to do it up over her bump, which was becoming increasingly difficult, even though she refused to buy a new coat that she will only be using for another 10 weeks.

"I know, but you'll have to wait sweetheart! And you'll have to get a new coat, your gonna need one that actually does up, i'll even buy it you! Now come on lets go!" Jonny said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they both walked out of the locker room and made their way to the car park.

**3 days later...**

It was 8.00 o clock on a cold, December morning and the beginning of Jac and Jonny's week off work. Jonny had been up for an hour, making sure that he had everything that he and Jac would need for their first day of surprises, Jonny had already picked out which movie that they were going to watch, Saving Mr Banks, He knew that Jac had been on at him to go to the cinema with him to go and watch it, but had always found himself sorting out stuff for the baby or doing more overtime so he could get more money for his daughters stuff.

It was now half past 8 and Jac was just waking up after a good nights sleep, feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead of her and Jonny. Jonny then walked in to the bedroom, after hearing a few tapping sounds through the floor boards as Jac moved around on the bed,

"Morning beautiful! How are you feeling this morning?" Jonny asked, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed next to Jac, as she sat herself up,

"Morning Maconie, I feel great, best night sleep in a while! How long have you been up for?" She asked as she yawned and stretched her arms high in the air,

"I've only been up an hour and a half, making sure we have everything that we need for today!" Jonny said, kissing her on the lips before he took hold of her hands,

"And what are we doing today my dear?" She asked, as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes,  
"Well, you know that movie you've been pestering me to go and watch with you?" He replied, smiling as he saw the smile appearing quickly on Jac's face,

"Yes, Saving Mr Banks? Are we going to go and watch that?" She said, excitedly, knowing that the answer was going to be yes, Jonny sat there and nodded, not needing to say a word as she already figured out the answer for herself just by looking at his facial expression.

"Oh my goodness, really? I love you so much Maconie!" Jac said, wrapping her arms around Jonny tightly, showing no signs of letting him go, as he wrapped his arms around her,

"It's ok my sweetheart, and then we are going to go bowling, Mo and Mr T have agreed to meet us there around 4 o clock for a few games!" Jonny announced as he felt Jac's smile grow more as he told her they were meeting them, He was happy that Jac and Mo were now getting on, it's like they have been best friends for ever and this made him happier than ever.

"Jonny, thank you so much, i'm really impressed by all this and how much effort you have put in to it! I love you!" Jac said, pulling away from the hug and leaning against the head board.

"Anything for you sweetheart! It kills me when I see you upset!" He replied, smiling as he looked into her emerald green eyes,

"Right come on lets get moving, we need to be at the cinema for 11.00 and I know how long it takes for you to get dressed and fed!" Jonny added, tapping the bed, before standing up and helping Jac get out of the bed and then leading her into the en suite bathroom,

30 minutes later, they both emerged from out of the bathroom, after having a shower and brushing their teeth, Jonny had managed to lay out both of their clothes for the day, including underwear and shoes. They both then began to get dried and dressed, before looking into the mirror to sort their hair out, Jac peeped over to Jonny who was trying to flatten this one piece of hair, that was sticking out like a sore thumb,

"I swear you're worse than a women sometimes! Why don't you just get a hair cut? It will save you messing around with the same chunk of hair everyday!" Jac asked, letting out a small giggle as Jonny threw her a sarcastic glare,

"I will eventually get a hair cut, but it's winter outside so it can wait til January!" Jonny said, as he managed to tame the piece of hair.

Jac then stood up, brushing past Jonny, instantly grabbing his attention as he watched her swaying side to side as she walked through the door, before he caught up with her and joined her downstairs...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, it would have been up last night but i got writers block so decided to wait until today,**

**Please read and review, **


	9. Chapter 9

**Swings And Roundabouts  
Chapter 9**

_..."I swear you're worse than a women sometimes! Why don't you just get a hair cut? It will save you messing around with the same chunk of hair everyday!" Jac asked, letting out a small giggle as Jonny threw her a sarcastic glare,  
"I will eventually get a hair cut, but it's winter outside so it can wait til January!" Jonny said, as he managed to tame the piece of hair.  
Jac then stood up, brushing past Jonny, instantly grabbing his attention as he watched her swaying side to side as she walked through the door, before he caught up with her and joined her downstairs..._

"So... I was also thinking that maybe, me and you could go out for dinner later, to a restaurant of your choice?" Jonny asked, as they both walked into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast,  
"Yes, that's sounds Great, how about Chinese or something like that?" Jac replied, putting some bread into the toaster for them both.  
"Mmm, yeah Chinese it is then, why don't you go and sit down and watch the tele and I'll finish this off?" Jonny said, leaning against the kitchen worktop as he looked at Jac,  
"You sure? I don't mind making us breakfast every once in a while?" Jac said, stopping what she was doing to look at Jonny,  
"Yes, now go and relax Ms Naylor and that's and order!" Jonny said, jokingly as he kissed her on the lips, before continuing with what he was doing. Jac then made her way over to the sofa, switching the tv on before slouching back in the comfy seat.

5 minutes later, Jonny walked over to Jac with a tray filled with hot buttery toast and jam and mugs of tea for them both, he then placed the tray onto the coffee table in front of them both and sat down next to Jac, before handing her, her plate and tea,

"My lady, breakfast is served!" Jonny said in a posh sounding voice, before tucking into his toast and jam and leaning back to watch cake boss,  
"Thank you kind sir!" Jac replied, smiling slightly as she received the plate and mug of piping tea.

20 minutes later, their attention was still infixed on the tv screen, both amazed at the quality of the cakes that the American people were making,  
"That is absolutely amazing!" Just if they did something to this scale in the UK we would have one every year for our daughters birthday!" Jonny said, out of sheer amazement,  
"I'm sure it would also be pretty expensive Jonny, so maybe not every year ok, not saying that she won't be having a cake each year, just nothing to this scale!" Jac said, laughing slightly as she quickly glanced over to Jonny, who was now sat there, mouth opened wide just staring at the screen,

40 minutes later the programme had finished, Jonny was stood in the kitchen, packing away all the clean pots and utensils into the correct places  
"Are you ready to leave sweetheart? If we leave now we can get some munch and drinks before we go in to the screening room" Jonny said, as he placed the last of the plates away,  
"Yes, I'm ready when you are Maconie!" Jac said heaving herself up off of the sofa and walking over to the hallway, grabbing her UGG boots and beige coat and taking them back over to the sofa to put them on, the task of bending down to put her shoes on was becoming a bit of challenge now, since her nicely rounded bump seemed to get in the way as she attempted, however she managed to put them on this time.

Jonny then walked over to the hallway, slipping on his shoes and coat, grabbing his car keys from his left pocket and swirling them around on his finger once,  
"After you my love, your carriage awaits" Jonny said, holding his hand out In front of him, in direction of the silver car parked on his driveway,  
"I could get used to all this Maconie!" Jac said, brushing past Jonny and going to stand by the car. Jonny then locked the door behind him and jumped into the car.

"I still can't quite believe that you are taking me to see the film I've Been wanting to see and then taking me bowling, it's like I'm having my childhood now, instead of when I was meant to." Jac said, wrapping her seat belt around her and sitting back, as Jonny started the engine,  
"Well you better believe it , because we will be at the cinema in 10 minutes and that was the plan, you know how much of a big kid I am, I just had to share some of it with you doing fun things !" Jonny replied, as he drove off down the road.

10 minutes later, they had arrived At the cinema as promised and were browsing around the car park in search for an empty space. After searching for a few minutes they spotted one, quite close to the entrance, Jonny quickly put his foot down, as he saw another car eying up the space,  
"I don't think so pal" he said, carefully turning his car into the space, just before the other car got to it, by doing this Jonny earned himself an icy stare from Other car as they drove past them,  
"And that Jac is how you out run an idiot who thinks he can take your car parking space" Jonny said proudly, looking over to Jac as he undone his belt, Jac sat their shaking her head, smiling as she unclipped her seat belt and stepped out of the car, the wind blowing her hair around. After shutting the doors, they both walked around to the pathway and linked arms as they walked towards the cinema entrance.

Once inside the warm building they both stared at the big screens where all the cinema times were listed, making sure that the film was definitely showing on that day and at that time. Once they checked, they walked over to the reception desk to collect their tickets,

"Two adults to see Saving Mr Banks" Jonny said, as Jac took hold of his hand.  
"Ok, that will be £16.40 please sir" the young lad, said as he waited for the tickets to print off, Jonny then handed the lad the money, before picking up the tickets and walking off in direction of the snack area.

"Nice to see customer services are up to scratch here!" Jac said sarcastically as she walked close to Jonny,  
"I know right, he could give you a run for your money!" Jonny joked, earning himself a hard nudge in the ribs from Jac, who took the comment as a joke but didn't want to let Jonny know that she had.  
"Ouch, that hurt... What would you like to munch on during the film sweetheart?" Jonny asked, as they came to a standstill In the snack area.

"Mmm, Sweet popcorn, Nachos and an ice blast please, what are you having?" Jac answered, already knowing what she wanted before they even entered the car park.  
"I think I'll have the same my dear" Jonny replied, as he stepped closer to the desk,

"Hello, what can I get you sir and madam?" Another young boy said, leaning his hands on the glass cabinet as he waited for their answer,  
"Hi, can we have 2 nacho combos, 2 large sweet pop corns and 2 mixed Ice blasts, large please" Jonny announced as the boy behind the desk typed them into the touch screen computer before swiftly walking off to collect their order,  
"Coming right up!" He said.

A few minutes later, after returning to the glass cabinet with the various items he had finally returned with their nachos,  
"Right that's £24.50 altogether please" he announced as Jonny rooted through his wallet for any stray change that he may have,  
"Here you go, thank you very much!" Jonny said, as him and Jac picked up the food and drink and went in search of their screening room,

"Right what screen does it say on the tickets?" Jonny said, balancing his ice blast on top of a shelf as he searched for the tickets,  
"Ok, screen number 6, which is ... This way!" He added, picking up his drink and leading Jac to the door that they needed to go to, Jac followed, waddling slowly behind him.

They then walked into the large room, which was surprisingly empty and went to find a seat close to the back. After lugging up all those steps, Jac found herself out of breath, she then flopped into any available chair and rested her nachos and popcorn next to her,  
"Ooh these chairs are pretty comfortable, just if I could have one in my office." She said, letting out a loud sigh as Jonny sat next to her,  
"They are pretty comfy aren't they? I can really see Elliot and Guy letting have a cinema seat in your office!" Jonny said to Jac, just before the room lights fell and the adverts started to roll across the screen,

After watching 30 minutes of adverts and film trailers, Saving Mr Banks finally started, Jac and Jonny snuggled up to each other and kept their attention facing the screen...

**Hi I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, updates will be slow throughout the week now as I'm back to work and have changed to full time instead of part time:) I promise I'll update loads on weekends ,**

**So I'm fogging to do this day in two chapters it might be the case for a couple of the other days as well...**

**Please read and review xx**


End file.
